The More Things Change
by May
Summary: Kaylee and Simon are getting married. Zoe and Wash are trying to teach their son about weddings. Mal tells a certain lady he wants to be with her. Jayne's nervous. River's happy. And Book gives his 'special hell' speech! Finished.
1. The Naming of Names

Title: The Naming of Names

Rated: G

Characters, Pairings: All characters. Main pairing is Wash/Zoe. However, there is light Kaylee/Simon, Mal/Inara, and maybe some very light pre-River/Jayne hint.

Timeline: After 'Objects in Space', maybe a year or two. Totally AU and has nothing to do with the movie, so no spoilers.

Summary: The naming really is the hardest part.

A/N: Written for Angie, who said she wanted a W/Z fic. Yeah, it's my first Firefly fic. It's a one-shot.

It wasn't supposed to be that hard. She had been through war; was career military. Yet the hardest thing she had ever had to do seemed to be naming the baby. Really, this should be the easy part. That's what everyone said. Simon had told her that the labor was the hardest and that the naming was the best and easiest part.

And yet, four day old baby boy Washburne had no name. Not that their hadn't been suggestions, oh the crew was full of those. Book thought that a name from the bible would be fitting. Inara suggested pretty names that sounded more like beauty products or planets then a baby. Jayne had chuckled and offered his name. Kaylee and Simon had both thought naming the baby after Wash or a respected family member was a good idea. Mal had said the baby should be named something and soon, cause he wasn't about to call the kid 'baby boy' its whole life. River, well, she had spoken in her regular River way and left the whole lot of them confused.

As for Wash, he kept bringing up Rex for a name. Zoe was having none of that. Her first born was not about to be named after some dead animal from Earth-That-Was.

"But, it's a good name that will strike fear into the hearts of men." Wash protested. He held the baby in his arms, showing the little thing the consol and all the buttons. "See the buttons, Rex?"

"Our son isn't named Rex, husband." Zoe stated in her firm way.

"And yet, it's the name he likes best." Wash answered. "See, he kind of smiles when we say it."

Zoe's response was silence.

* * *

"He's a happy, healthy, baby." Simon stated as he washed his hands. As far as Simon could see, the baby was rather perfect. "He's a bit small for a month old, but he was born a bit early. It shouldn't be a problem." He turned around to look at Zoe. "I'd say the only thing he's missing is a name. Have you and Wash come up with anything?"

"No." Zoe answered simply. "He keeps going back to Rex, though."

Simon offered her a small smile. "I could think of worse names for a baby boy. The name Jayne comes to mind."

"Hey!" Jayne, who had been just outside, stuck his head in. "I was-"

"Named after a respected family member." Simon and Zoe finished for the mercenary.

Jayne just rolled his eyes, made a noise, and headed into the cargo bay.

Simon shook his head before turning his attention back to Zoe. "You know, Rex isn't a completely horrible name. And if you give him a middle name, well, he'll always have a choice."

Zoe looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms. Simon did have a point and it would make Wash happy…

* * *

Three hours later, the entire crew sat around the table, ready for dinner. A place had even been set up for Baby Boy Washburne. Zoe had told Mal that she and Wash had news, which Mal hoped meant they had named the baby. Everyone filled their plates, laugher filling the air of the large room.

"Hey!" Suddenly all eyes were on Mal. "Zoe and Wash got somethin' to say." Everyone who wasn't Zoe or Wash turned to look at the couple.

"Have you decided on a name?" Inara asked them.

"They better have." Jayne muttered to himself. "Kid needs a decent name. Like Jayne for example."

River cocked her head to one side and looked across the table and at Jayne. "Jayne is a girl's name."

Kaylee and Inara shared a small laugh before Simon shushed his sister.

Wash cleared his throat. "Hey, we got something to say here. We did come up with a name for the baby. Something that will surely make everyone happy."

"We're calling him Hoban Malcolm Washburne. Rex for short." Zoe told the others with a small smile.

This news was met with applause from the others.

* * *

A day later, the crew of Serenity found themselves planet side.

Which gave Book the idea to have a 'non religious naming ceremony' for the baby. The ceremony was done at dusk, just outside Serenity. Book stood before the crew and said some words about life and the never ending circle of things. Mal cleared his throat when it got a little too religious.

Afterward their was dinner. And dinner brought laughing and talking over one another and stories about abbeys and E.R.s. When the plates were all cleared away, the crew stayed at the table, just talking.

It wasn't until late that Kaylee stood and gave Simon a look, as if to say it was time for the two of them to be in bed. Simon waited until he knew that Book would see River back to her room before he joined Kaylee. A couple of minutes later, Inara yawned and excused herself from the table. Mal followed a moment later, saying that he suddenly felt very sleepy himself. Book went shortly after that, though he couldn't tear River away from the story Jayne was telling her about how he first got Vera. After a while, Jayne stood, glanced down at River and then headed off. River skipped out of the room a second later, quietly humming the wedding march to herself.

Wash and Zoe and baby Rex stayed at the table for a bit longer. After a long while, Wash picked his sleeping son up and gave Zoe a kiss. "Time for bed." He kissed the top of the baby's head. "Come on little Rexie."

"Rexie?" Zoe raised an eyebrow. "Now, I agreed to call him Rex, but certainly not Rexie."

Wash just shook his head and the sound of his voice carried through the ship. "Come on, what am I going to affectingly call him, Hoban? Hobie? No, Rexie just fits him better. See? He's smiling. You know-"

Zoe suddenly kissed her husband, mostly to get him to be quiet.


	2. Diamonds and Sparks

Title: Diamonds and Sparks

Rated: PG

Characters, Pairings: Jayne, Kaylee, River, and Simon. Mentions of the rest. Couples seen: Kaylee/Simon. Pre-one sided Jayne/River. Mentions of Wash/Zoe, with Mal/Inara hint, and past one sided Jayne/Inara and past one-sided Jayne/Kaylee. (boy that Jayne likes his crushes)

Timeline: After 'Objects in Space' and 'Serenity'. Though it is AU, there are some _Serenity_ spoilers. Sort of a sequel to 'The Naming of Names', though you don't have to have read it to get this.

Summary: River keeps humming the wedding march, which is freaking Jayne out, so he goes to Kaylee to ask for advise on how to get the crazy girl to stop. 'Course that leads to a few surprising things.

A/N: Written for Angie, who said she wanted a Jayne and Kaylee friendship fic.

Jayne Cobb was not a man that would willingly seek advise out. And yet, there he stood, outside the engine room. Moving his weight from one foot to another, Jayne entertained the idea of just turning around and leaving. He could go back to his bunk and clean his guns, yeah that sounded like a hot Friday night.

"Hey Jayne." He nearly jumped. Kaylee walked right past the doorway and offered him a little wave.

"Uh, hey." It was then that he noticed that Kaylee had gone back to working around the engine room. She seemed to have forgotten he was there. That meant he could just go back to his bunk and-

"Did you need somethin'?" Jayne glanced over to see Kaylee staring at him. She was covered in grease and her hair was up in two very messy buns. It was then that he briefly remembered why had had such a crush on her when he had first come onto Serenity. Kaylee had a way of looking cute even when she was a mess. "Jayne?"

He blinked and shook his head, trying to clear it of past crushes. "Uh, I gotta ask you somethin'." Kaylee gave him a 'sure, go on' look. "It's 'bout the girl." Kaylee gave Jayne a knowing smile. "She keeps hummin' the damn weddin' march. Ever since Wash and Zoe named their kid. How do I make her stop?"

"She has?" Kaylee raised an eyebrow. "I haven't heard that. Though, Simon did tell me that she's been dancin' 'round the ship more. And she's been more peaceful since…since Mr. Universe's."

"You mean you really haven't been hearing her hum the weddin' march?" Jayne's brow became knitted in confusion. Why was the crazy girl just humming that damn song around him? It was creepy; gave him an uncomfortableness.

Kaylee shrugged. "No." A sly grin started to creep over her pretty face. "Maybe she'd tryin' to tell ya somethin'?"

Jayne made a face. "What, that she's still crazy?" He shook his head. "Nah, and 'less Mal is fixin' to ask 'Nara to jump the broom…" Jayne was cut off by a squeal from Kaylee. Jayne raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Maybe Simon wants to get hitched! An' that's why she's not hummin' 'round me. 'Cause she's a dear heart and doesn't want to ruin the surprise." The look on Kaylee's face was pure joy and Jayne suddenly remembered why he had gotten over his crush on Kaylee and started thinking on her like a sister; girl was too damn cheerful. Jayne just couldn't be with someone who was always happy. Got damn annoying after a while.

Jayne just rolled his eyes. The thought of Simon Tam marrying Kaylee was not something Jayne wanted to think about. 'Cause if they got married, that meant they'd sex each other even more then they already did, and the idea of Simon having sex was about as creepy and unnatural as Simon's sister humming the wedding march all through the ship.

"So, why she doin' it 'round me for?" Jayne questioned with a small growl. "I don' like her and I don' like her bein' creepy 'round me."

Kaylee gave Jayne a 'could you be anymore clueless look'. "She likes you, Jayne. You're an easy mark to River. Teasin' ya is her new game. Simon says that River thinks you're funny." She let out a little laugh. "It scares Simon somethin' awful. He's scared River'll start working on a crush."

River thought he was funny? River could develop a crush on him? There was just something wrong with those things. River was not supposed to think he was funny; she was supposed to leave him alone. As for a crush, Jayne didn't want some crazy girl having feelings for him. 'Specially one that could kill him with her brain or shiny Reaver weapons. 'Specially one that came from the Core. Jayne had never done well with rich and fancy girls. It was why he had struck out with Inara when he had first come aboard Serenity. And he had carried such a torch for her too.

"Jayne?" Jayne blinked. He had forgotten he was talking to Kaylee. "Did ya hear me? I asked if ya had maybe seen Simon lookin' in jewelry stores when we're planet side." She looked at her, her eyes all hopeful.

Jayne raised an eyebrow. Since when did he hang around Simon when they were planet side? If Jayne was planet side, and if there was no work to be done, he was visiting whores. He most certainly didn't hang around the doctor. 'Cause when you hung around the doctor, it meant River wasn't far behind.

"No." Jayne answered simply. Kaylee's face fell slightly. Jayne hated when girls got all sad like that. "Bu' maybe I jus' ain't seen it."

Kaylee brightened again. _So_ damn cheerful. "Yeah, cause Simon's hiding it. Last week when we was on Beaumonde and Simon took me and River to a show, he disappeared for a couple of hours. Maybe he…. oh, Jayne, do ya think he was getting a ring!"

"Aw, hell, Kaylee, I don' know." Jayne ran a hand through his hair. This was not something he wanted to talk about. He had come to the engine room to ask Kaylee how to get River to leave him alone, not talk about her and Simon and her getting hitched to Simon. "I jus' want to know how to get rid of River."

"Jayne, she likes you. You can't just make her stop. Just be happy she ain't tryin' to beat you no more." Kaylee gave him a little smile. "You're her friend now, why don't you like that?"

Because River made him comfortable. Had from day one. With her fragile looking body, and her big soulful eyes that always seemed to be looking into his soul, and her shy smiles, and her soft skin, and her intelligence that made her think the bible was funny and had once gotten her into so much trouble, and her purity, and her sweetness, and her graceful movements, and her crazy talk that almost made the 'verse have meaning and beauty. And-and when had he started thinking about River as more then trouble and an annoying little creature?

"Jayne!" Kaylee's voice broke through Jayne's thoughts. "You are somewhere else tonight."

"Sorry." Jayne muttered. "I…just got a lot to think on, is all. I never wanted her on the ship. Never wanted anything to do with her and suddenly she wants to be friends. It's all manner of confusing."

Kaylee gave him a pitiful look. "No, it ain't. Not everything you think is mean and River just sees that now. Just treat her like family, like a little sister, and it'll work out okay."

There was just one tiny problem: Jayne didn't think he could think of River as a little sister. He had once had a crush on Kaylee, but now she was like a little sister. He had once carried a torch for Inara, but now she was just the captain's almost woman. He had only ever seen River Tam as an annoying creature that was a threat to him. He honestly couldn't even being to think of her as a little sister. So, what could she be to him?

"I still don't like her." Jayne stated in an overly annoyed way, which meant that he did like her. Kaylee tried not to smile to widely, not wanting Jayne to know that she knew that he didn't actually hate River.

"River!" Kaylee smiled widely. "Hey!"

Jayne quickly turned around to see that River was standing just behind him, nearly hidden by his body. Jayne moved into the engine room and tried to stay away from River as she seemly floated into the room, her bare feet hardly touching the dirty floor.

River glanced around the room, her eyes taking everything in faster then Jayne thought a human could. But then again, River wasn't all that human anymore. She was a weapon, a machine, a reader. Jayne had to remember that, it keep things simpler. River gave Kaylee a shy smile.

"Somethin' up, sweetie?" Kaylee reached out her hand and River took it.

"Simon's nervous." River stated simply. "He's got his heart in a box and it's shiny. Everything in the box shines like stars on oceans. Little diamond sitting on silver."

Kaylee let out such a loud squeal, that Jayne thought the little mechanic sounded like a fire alarm. "Really? Oh River, this is so…so shiny!" She quickly wrapped the younger girl into a huge hug. "Isn't that shiny, Jayne?"

Jayne snorted. "I guess."

Kaylee rolled her eyes. "It is shiny." She turned her attention back to River. "He's goin' to ask me soon, right?"

River offered her best friend a smile. "Soon. He asked me first. Wanted permission. Wanted to be sure I wanted us to be legally connected. I do." River let Kaylee hug her again, before she want on. "I love you. I love Simon. Simon loves you. You love Simon."

From his corner, Jayne rolled his eyes. "Everyone's got love, then?"

Kaylee shot Jayne a look. "Jayne!" She returned River's smile. "I'm just….this is…"

"You always wanted a little sister." River supplied in her simple way. "I always wanted Simon to be able to talk to a girl."

Jayne had to laugh at that one. As River had once said, Simon was a boob when it came to girls. He had only gotten the courage to tell Kaylee that he loved her because he thought they were going to die.

Kaylee ignored Jayne. "Oh, Simon can more then talk to me now." She let a wicked smile creep across her lips. "I can't believe I'm goin' marry Simon. I'm goin' be Mrs. Dr. Simon Tam. I'm goin' be Kaylee Tam! No, Kaywinnet Lee Frye-Tam. No, Kaywinnet Lee Tam. No, Kaywinnet Tam."

"What you at this moment is annoying." Jayne muttered, more to himself then to the girls. Kaylee shot him a dirty look. "What?"

Both River and Kaylee rolled their eyes, but it was Kaylee that spoke: "River, that why you been hummin' the weddin' march 'round Jayne?"

River glanced over at Jayne. "It was a secret. Simon said I wasn't to tell. But, I have too many secrets to carry that aren't mine. This one wasn't bad. It wouldn't hurt Jayne to know. Serenity's a family; you can tell your family secrets." She looked at Kaylee and smiled happily. "Jayne's my friend, now. He doesn't hate me anymore. You can tell secrets to your friends too."

"Aw, that's just about the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Kaylee put a hand over her heart. "You and Jayne are friends."

Jayne would have respond with a forceful: "No we ain't!", but was stopped by River. She had suddenly gone very still. Her head snapped up and she quickly turned to look out the door.

"River?" There was concern in Kaylee's voice. "Honey?"

"Simon's coming." River whispered. She made a disgusted face "He's sweating. And he's nervous and carrying the heart in the box." River closed her eyes and slowly counted. "One, two, three, four, five, now."

Simon appeared in the hallway and spotted his sister in the doorway of the engine room. "River."

"Simon." River said. She glanced back at Kaylee and then spared Jayne a glance. "Kaylee and Jayne are here, too."

Simon nodded, hoping he wasn't blushing. It would be so embarrassing to blush during a marriage proposal. He moved his hands to his pants and tried to get the sweat off. "Oh? That's nice. Uh, River, could you and Jayne come out here for a moment? I need to speak to Kaylee in private." He gave his sister a smile, as if to tell her the Tam family was about to get a little bigger and she'd be getting an older sister.

River turned back to Kaylee and gave her a thumbs up before she breezed past Simon. Jayne took a moment before grunting and leaving the room.

Simon and Kaylee stood across from one another, somewhat awkwardly. This was perhaps one of the biggest events in their young lives and they were both nervous as all hell.

"Kaylee, we've been together for a few months now." Simon began slowly. "And River's very fond of you. And I-I love being with you. You're so beautiful and caring and cheerful. You're full of live and I love…I love you. And River approves of us and I asked Mal and he…he seems to be alright with the two of us. So," Simon swallowed and got down onto one knee. Kaylee held back from jumping around the engine room. "Kaylee, I was wondering if you would please do me the honor of becoming my wife." He took a box out of his pocket and opened it, reviling a tiny ring.

Kaylee let out yet another happy squeal of delight. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes!" She quickly pulled Simon to his feet and gave him a hug that was followed by a kiss. "Simon! We're getting married. I gotta wave my folks." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the engine room. "We gotta go wave my folks and tell 'Nara and Wash and Zoe and the cap'n. And we gotta wave Shepard Book at Haven and-" She whirled around to give Simon another kiss. "I love you. This is gotta be so perfect! We're getting hitched." She moved on, dragging a beaming Simon behind her.

* * *

Over in the sitting area, just outside the infirmary, River and Jayne sat together. The loud squeal, followed my Kaylee's rapid talking and the sound of Simon being dragged through the ship let the duo know that Simon had asked and Kaylee had said yes. Jayne stole a glance at River to see that she had a little smile on her face.

"Guess your brother and Kaylee are goin' jump the broom." Jayne thought out loud.

"Simon spoke and Kaylee went into a dream." River agreed. "Her mother will bake a strawberry cake."

Jayne nodded. "Sounds nice."

"Two weeks." River went on, ignoring Jayne. "She'll be able to call me mei-mei and mean it." River glanced over at Jayne. "I'll stop humming the march now. You won't have to be annoyed with me, anymore. Friends shouldn't stay annoyed with one another. It isn't right. Families shouldn't be annoyed with one another either."

"We ain't family." Jayne reminded her.

River gave him a look and rolled her eyes. "Our family doesn't share the same blood, but our family is a family just the same."

"You think of me as family?" Jayne didn't know exactly how to take that. He knew he didn't hate River anymore. Didn't think of her as a danger. Hell, he didn't even want to get her off the ship anymore. But, he also knew that he couldn't think of her as a little sister.

River shrugged. "We all play our parts. Brother and Father protect me from the monsters in my head. Mother and Aunt teach me, are strong for me. Sister plays with me, makes me smile. Grandfather and Uncle make me happy, make me laugh for no reason at all. Nephew is my hope. My Jayne is my Jayne; his role is undefined. Friend, though. Always a friend." She offered him one of her sweet and shy smiles before getting up. She started to go toward the cargo bay, but stopped half way there. River turned her upper body around to look closely at Jayne. She stared closely at him for a moment, before smiling widely and skipping off into the cargo bay.

Deep inside Jayne a torch suddenly sparked a new tiny light.

The End


	3. Seven Days To Bliss

Title: Seven Days To Bliss  
**Summary: **The crew of Serenity lands on Kaylee's home world. Kaylee and Simon are getting married. Zoe and Wash try to teach their son the art of being in a wedding. River makes Jayne twitchy. Mal tells a couple of ladies he loves them. Oh, and Book gives his 'special hell' speech!

**Rating:** PG -13  
**Spoilers:**Over a year after 'Serenity', some spoilers from the movie. Slight spoilers for the R. Tam sessions.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them, I never did. River speaks lyrics from 'Colorblind' by Counting Crows, I stole a scene from a 'Firefly' episode.  
**Author's Note:** For Angie, whose a Mal/Kaylee fan. She wanted a fic in which Mal and Kaylee kiss. My muse gave me this….sorry, Angie. I have no beta, so any mistakes are so mine.

* * *

Serenity landed on Kaylee's home world on a Monday, the following Sunday she was married. Little Kaylee married someone, that if you had asked two years, she would have told you she'd never marry.

And her marriage wasn't the only thing that happened that Kaylee thought would never happen….

Monday:

Monday morning, they landed. The crew of Serenity was greeted by Kaylee's whole family. Her parents, older siblings, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, everyone, they all came to see the boy Kaylee wanted to settle down with. Kaylee had smiled widely, grabbed Simon and River's hands and introduced the two Tams as her husband to be and his sweet little sister. Mal, Zoe, and Wash reintroduced themselves and Wash proudly showed off little Rex. Inara was graceful and awed the folks. Book, who had come in from Haven, happily talked with everyone. And Jayne, he pretty much stayed to himself.

By early afternoon, the crew had easily settled into the town of Kaylee's birth. Book had taken to talking with the local Shepard. Kaylee had busied herself by going home to visit with her family; she had brought Inara, the Tam siblings, and the Washburne family with her. Jayne had disappeared, leaving Mal to believe that the mercenary had gone looking for trim. As for Mal, well, he took the time to think about the changes that were taking place on his boat. Everyone just seemed to adore breaking his rules.

_

* * *

_

Inara had spent the morning at Kaylee's childhood home. The home was full of love and Inara was sure that it was a bold opposite to the homes she, Simon, and River had grown up in. Kaylee's whole town was like one big happy family, with everyone knowing everyone and always willing to help and tease; it reminded Inara of Serenity in more ways then one. The planet made Inara secretly happy that she had stayed on Serenity after Miranda and Mr. Universe's.

Looking through her dress trucks, Inara pulled out a slinky red dress and pulled it gently on the ground beside her. It simply would not do. The dress she was searching for had to be womanly and yet innocent; slink just would not do. The Companion paused and tried to recall if she still had that sky blue dress that had had a small tear in the sleeve.

" 'Nara."

Inara inwardly smiled and slowly turned around to see Mal standing in her shuttle. He was standing just at the entrance and he seemed mildly uncomfortable. "What have I told you about coming into my shuttle without my invitation?" She questioned him with mischief in her eyes.

Mal never missed a beat. "That it's manly and impulsive?"

She gracefully stood and felt a smile tug on the edge of her lips. "Mm, I believe I actually told you-don't. Especially with Kaylee and Simon's wedding approaching." Mal just blinked. "Kaylee's asked that I be her matron of honor and she's asked River to be a bride's maid." Mal still didn't seem to understand why all that girly stuff meant he just couldn't walk into the shuttle. "Mal, I'm supplying River with her dress. What if you were to walk in on her changing?"

The captain considered that for a moment. Over the time he had gotten to know River, he had come to think of her as the ship's mascot; she was their very own little albatross. Mal had also come to think of the girl has a daughter of a sorts. So, the idea of seeing her changing was less then pleasing.

"Right. I'll knock till Sunday." He scratched the back of his neck. "I jus', wanted to say hey. So…..hey."

Inara shook her head with a smile. "You didn't come here just to tell me hello. What do you really want, Mal?"

For a second he considered saying 'you', but decided against it. It was too forward and a bit soon for that kind of thing. "To see you." Yeah, that was much better.

Inara's smile softened and she moved closer to him. "That's very sweet."

"I do have my moments." He offered her a sweet grin. "So, you got a date for this shindig on Sunday?"

The Companion looked mildly insulted. As if, she couldn't get a date for a simple wedding. "Of course I do." They were now mere inches from one another. "I naturally assumed we would be going together. Was I wrong?"

"Well, you weren' right. A man's suppose t' do the asking." Mal cleared his throat. "You can't just assume I'll ask you." Inara raised an eyebrow and Mal just knew she was enjoying watching him try to ask her without making it seem like it was her idea and that he was asking her. "Sunday, Kaylee and Simon's wedding…you think you can bring yourself to be on my arm?"

She gave the arm a look. "You will wash it first, won't you?" The captain looked mildly shocked that she'd ask him a question like that, again. "Mal, of course I'll go with you." She gave him a smile. "We have been spending more time together and I think a public outing would be the next step." Mal returned the smile at that. "Besides, the only other man I could possibly go with is Jayne," Inara wrinkled her nose up. "and that would be like going with a trained ape. You're the much better choice."

Even though he was slightly hurt by that comment, Mal did have to agree with it.

* * *

Simon and River Tam sat side by side on the wooden bench outside the Frye home. River's head was on Simon's right shoulder and the two of them were watching as Kaylee's younger cousins played in the front yard. Kaylee was inside the small house, chatting away with old friends and family members. It was all very sweet, but Simon and River weren't very good with that sort of thing. They had grown up with their parents and their parent's friends. They hadn't had a big family to play with; in fact, it was always Simon and River, not Simon, River, and their playmates. 

"River," Simon spoke softly to his sister. "you know my marrying Kaylee isn't going to change things between us."

The idea that River might become jealous of Kaylee or decide that Simon no longer needed her had been going through Simon's mind for the past couple of weeks. He depressingly wanted to be sure that River understood that he still loved her; that no matter what happened, it would always be Simon and River.

"You take care of me and you love me." River told her brother in a 'duh' sort of way. "It's the way it's always been. Always will be. Simon and River. But, it can also be Simon and Kaylee." She looked up at her older brother's face. "Nothing bad will come of it."

Simon smiled and patted her leg. "Good, I'm glad."

Off in the distance, the huge figure of Jayne Cobb could be seen. Oddly enough, it looked like the merc was walking back and forth; it looked almost like he was trying to decide if he should walk over to the house or if he should just walk away.

"Now, what do you suppose he's doing?" Simon wondered, more to himself then to River.

"'I am folding and unfolding. Pull me out from inside.'" River muttered in reply.

Simon glanced down at his sister. "River, mei-mei?"

River sat up straighter and pointed to where Jayne was. "Jayne. It's confusing for him." She stated sadly. "To come or not to come, that is the question." She looked at Simon and smiled brightly. "He'll come when he's ready. Afraid."

Her brother smirked. "Jayne? Afraid of what?"

River turned back to watch Jayne for a moment. All his confused and self-hating thoughts were now playing in her brain, like some kind of looped record. She spoke calmly and almost sounded bored. "Afraid we'll know. Afraid we'll know how he really feels."

Simon opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped when Kaylee poked her head outside the front door. "Come on, you two. Mama wants to know what kind of food ya'll like." She offered her hand and Simon took it. He paused and took one of River's hands before the three of them walked back into the house.

_

* * *

Tuesday: _

"Now, a lot of people play down the roll of ring boy." Wash explained to his son, Rex. The tiny toddler was sitting at his father's feet and was currently playing with two toy dinosaurs and a toy space ship. He was also ignoring his father. "However, the role is always important. You hold the rings, Rexie." Wash reached down to pick his son up. "Without you, the whole thing just stops. You're the pilot of the wedding!" Wash smiled at Rex and made a couple of faces. "Yes, you are. You're the pilot." Rex began to laugh.

"You sure you want to be comparing the two?" Zoe asked as she entered the bridge. "Ring boy isn't as important as it sounds."

Wash covered Rex's little ears and gave Zoe a faux angry face. "Zoe! Our boy has the most important role in the wedding, and don't you forget it." He uncovered Rex's ears. "You tell your mother, Rex."

Rex just made a few noises that one year old children make before he reached out for Zoe and she took him. "He can't even hold the pillow the rings go on." Zoe pointed out.

Wash just shrugged. "Lambytoes," he gave her a serious look. "this is a big deal for Rexie. 'Sides, it was really just Kaylee's way of tryin' to include everyone in the wedding."

"That _was_ nice of her." Zoe shushed Rex and put him back down on the floor, so he could play with his toys. She watched their son for a moment before looking back at Wash. "I just keep thinking that he might try and eat the rings."

Wash thought about that for a beat and then looked down at Rex, who was currently trying to eat his toy space ship. "Well, maybe I could act as co-pilot for this mission." Zoe nodded in agreement.

* * *

Jayne found River in the dinning room and his first thought on finding her was to quickly walk away. He didn't listen to himself and instead, Jayne walked right into the room. River was sitting at the table, her back to him, and she was muttering crazy-speak to herself. 

"These are the ones that take you. They chain you down and….no, no….no magnets. And you can't even brush your teeth and…and no one loves you. And…they're scared that you gut your mattress for no reason or maybe a reason they don't understand. Dress you up like a gorram doll, show you off like a dog. And their sins and secrets wash over you. Stupid son of a bitch, he…shocks the hope away…they cut it out! Cut it out, cut it out!"

Jayne stood, frozen in place, as he watched River. She was cutting or tearing something. He could hear the sound of cloth being ripped. "Uh, River?" Where in the hell was the doc or Kaylee or Mal or Book when you needed them? Jayne nervously walked to the side of the table.

River was cutting the Blue Sun labels off cans of food, drinks, and even pieces of clothing. She was violently cutting with a large knife that Jayne didn't recognize as one of his. Who in the hell would give River a knife?

Before he knew it, River had glanced up at him. She looked utterly insane through her dark hair. "I am in covered in skin. No one gets to come in." The girl told Jayne in a matter of fact voice.

He sat in the chair next to her and gently pulled the knife out of her tiny hands. "Look, that's over and you're suppose t' be better. Ain't nobody comin' after ya, dong ma?" He paused in thought for a moment. "I thought ya were suppose t' be less crazy?"

River gave him a look that made him all kinds of twitchy. "Sanity is subjective." She grabbed onto one of the Blue Sun food cans and violently ripped the label off. "Good, bad, good, bad. Days are just modes of time that are given by the cycle of a planet around a sun."

Jayne opened his mouth, but it was River who spoke again.

"Mustn't touch. No touching guns. Don't give moonbrain Reavers… River…Reaver…

River…don't give gorramed moonbrained River weapons. Don't…let her see the torch." She looked deeply into his eyes and spoke with an eerie calm. "Can't keep secrets from me. Every gorram person is so loud!" Jayne was about to speak, but he was stopped by River, who suddenly threw a can against the wall. "BEE-jway! BEE-jway! BEE-jway!" With that, she jumped out of her chair, causing it to fall. "It's getting awfully crowded in here." Before Jayne could move, River had run out of the room and toward the passenger dorms.

He stayed sitting there for a long while before he cleaned up her mess.

* * *

Wednesday:

"Oh, juh jen sh guh kwai luh duh jean-jan…" Mal chuckled as Simon entered the general store. The doctor was dressed in one of the ugliest suits that Mal had ever had the misfortune of seeing. It was brown and truth be told, it looked like something that had come out of an animal's backside. Simon shot Mal a dirty look. "I'm sorry, Doctor, but you look…who dressed you?"

"Mrs. Frye." Simon replied miserly. "It was the suit Mr. Frye wore when they were married twenty-six years ago." He adjusted the jacket, which was three sizes too big. "I'm here to get it resized."

Mal had to let out a small laugh at that. The doctor really did look like he was drowning in animal shit. "Don' worry none, Simon, I'm sure Kaylee won't even notice the color of the suit. She'll be too busy trying to figure out how t' put both ya'll's names on her letters." He shook his head and chuckled again. "Oh, it's a good day." Mal gave Simon a pat on the shoulder. "Good day."

Simon gave Mal a look as the captain of Serenity headed out of the general store. Really, the suit wasn't that bad, was it? Simon looked back down at the suit. God, he really did look like he was drowning in animal waste. The things he did for the women he loved.

* * *

Book entered the common area of Serenity, plate of breakfast rolls in hand. Both Simon and Kaylee were in town getting their wedding cloths ready, and that meant that the task of baby sitting River had fallen to him. Not that Book minded, over the time that he had known River, the two had developed chemistry. Though, they still had the odd fight about the bible being broken. 

"What are we up to, bao bay?" Book casually asked. River was sitting in one of the leather chairs, a notepad on her lap and a colored pencil in her hand.

"Making a flower grow." Was the teen's reply. She didn't seem to even notice that Book had entered the room.

The Shepard walked over and looked down at the drawing; it was a large yellow flower. "Oh, that's very good, River." He offered her a smile, but River didn't notice. "I'm going to put the rolls here," he set the plate down on the table. "and then I think I'll go back to my reading."

River looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "It's a good day."

"That it is." He patted the top of her head and smiled at her again. "Everyday is a good day to be alive." With that, Book picked up one of his old books and took a seat on the sofa. "Good day."

* * *

Kaylee and Inara sat in Kaylee's childhood bedroom. The Companion brushed the mechanic's hair as the two discussed Sunday's wedding. It was perhaps the biggest event in Kaylee's life and her whole family was trying their hardest to make it perfect; they had even given Simon a suit. 

"It's just, he always looks so swai and that suit is just so ugly. It's an old piece of gos se, but my Daddy loves it." Kaylee let out a little sigh. "He's going to look so awful in it." She glanced up at Inara. "Ya don' think we could maybe get Mama and Daddy to let him wear one of the suits he came aboard Serenity with, do you?"

Inara put the brush down and gave the idea a moment's thought. "Honestly?" She let out a small laugh. "I think you'd have an easier time getting Jayne to be polite to River for a whole day."

Kaylee shook her head. "Now, that ain't so, 'Nara. River thinks Jayne's her friend now. I bet Jayne's real nice and family-like with River when nobody's watchin'."

Inara looked doubtful, but she didn't voice that. Instead, she simply said: "I suppose people can change. Before you know it Mal won't be calling me childish names just to get my attention." She sighed to herself and picked up the brush again. "You're very lucky, Kaylee. Simon's a real find, mei-mei."

The younger woman smiled to herself. "Don' I know it. Just wish I didn't have to wait eight whole months for him to make a move!" The two friends shared a laugh. "Cap'n'll come 'round." Kaylee stated after a moment.

Inara's reply was silence.

* * *

Thursday:

Wash, Zoe, and baby Rex had been given the day off by Mal; they had been instructed to have a nice family day that was sure to make the whole crew want to puke when they told the tale at dinner that night. The only problem with that was that Kaylee's home world-or more importantly her town-didn't exactly have a lot in the way of entertainment.

That meant the little family ended up back at Kaylee's childhood home; a home was certainly filled with all kinds of people. Thankfully, the bench right outside the house was empty; that gave Wash the chance to teach Rex more about being the ring bearer. The pilot sat the little boy between himself and Zoe.

"Okay, so it's the big day and you got the rings. You're walking down the aisle and suddenly you have to go to the bathroom. What do you do, Rexie? What do you do?" The little boy just laughed at his father. Wash smiled happily; he loved making his son laugh. "Okay, laughing could work. You could laugh _or_ you could pass the ring to me. I am a way out of it."

From the other side of the bench, Zoe rolled her eyes. Really. "Wash, Rex has no idea what you're talking about."

Wash looked at Zoe. "Baby, he knows. He's a Washburne, this is just like flying. You'll do great, won't you?" Wash picked his son up and gave the boy a tickle, Rex laughed. "Yes, because you are smart like your mother and you have your father's skills."

Zoe had to smile at that. "Honey, I really don't think he knows what is really going on. But, you do what you do." She leaned over and gave Wash a kiss.

* * *

Jayne entered his bunk to find Kaylee. The girl was holding up a handsome black tux that looked like it was made for him. "This," Kaylee began. "is your tux for the wedding on Sunday. Don' get it dirty." 

Jayne made a confused face. "I'm in the weddin'? Thought I'd jus' wear my best shirt."

"Not the whore visitin' shirt!" Kaylee protested. "Not on my big day, Jayne Cobb." She pushed the tux into his meaty hands. "You're in the weddin' and you're walking River down the aisle." She gave him a little smirk. "You're her new best friend, after all."

"I ain't her friend!" Jayne protested, though it didn't seem to do any good.

"You walk River down the aisle and you smile." She poked Jayne in the shoulder. "You do it and you **smile** wide and happy!"

Jayne opened his mouth to protest again, but Kaylee just breezed past him and climbed up the ladder. She left Jayne to stare at his tux as if it were an object that he had never seen before.

* * *

Friday:

Inara found Mal in her shuttle on Friday night. She had spent the whole day at Kaylee's family home and as far as she knew, Mal had spent the day 'doing business' with Badger over waves. Thus, it was a bit of a surprise to find him in her shuttle. He hadn't known when she'd be back.

"Mal, please tell me you haven't been sitting in my room all day." Inara asked as she began getting her tea things out. "I'd hate to think of you being unoccupied all day long. I know work's been slow, but to spend all day just sitting in my shuttle-"

"BEE-jway!" Inara whirled around and gave Mal one of the iciest looks he'd ever been given. Running a hand through his hair, Mal tried to make it better. "I'm…that came out wrong. It's just I've been sitting here a good two hours and I had it planned and you were rambling on."

"I do not ramble." Inara shot back. "You were rude to yell at me like that. What is so important that you have to tell me to shut up?"

Mal awkwardly cleared his throat. Once upon a time, he had tried to tell Inara how he felt and she had left. Well, this time it would be a bit different. He'd lay it all out on the table before he'd let her speak. "Inara, promise you won't say a thing 'till I say you can." Inara looked doubtful. "Just promise."

She nodded and Mal took another breath. "Okay. Simon finally asking Kaylee to marry and Zoe and Wash having a baby, well it's got me thinking. And, I can't promise you nothin', and I ain't looking for anything from you. I'm just feeling kind of truthsome this week." Inara was staring at him and somehow she had moved closer to him. "Life's too damn short for ifs, maybes, shouldas, and couldas. I learned a lot during our time apart. I'm just sorry it's taken me so long to do this. Inara, I…" The right words caught in his throat. "Inara, I…"

"Mal," Inara injected. "there's something that we…that we both should have said a long while ago. But, we're both too stubborn and prideful to just say it." She took a deep breath. "And I know." She told him softly. "I'm just sorry it's taken us this long."

"Ah," Mal was caught off guard. "Inara, I don't think you understand me."

Before Mal knew what was going on, Inara's hand was on the side of his face. "Mal, I know. I feel the same, it's really all right." And before Mal could say anything else, Inara's lips were on his. Before Mal's brain could react, his hands were on Inara's waist and he was pulling her to him.

Mal really was having a good week.

* * *

Saturday:

Book stood by a large oak tree, bible in hand, as he watched River with one eye. The teenage girl seemed to be utterly popular with the boys of Kaylee's town. Every time River was off Serenity, the boys seemed to swoon around her and say things like: "Ms. River, could we have the honor of a lunch?" Book thought it was sweet, but Simon and Mal had demanded that someone watch her at all times, just to be sure one of the boys didn't take advantage of her.

That meant that Book was to keep one eye on her, even though there was no reason to. River seemed to enjoy the attention, but she didn't seem at all interested in the boys.

"W'at in the hell is she doing?" Book looked to his right to see that the growling question had come from Jayne. "That's five boys, ain't it? Girl's goin' get herself knee deep in trouble."

Book chuckled to himself. "Oh, I'm sure River knows what she's doing. A little harmless flirting never hurt anyone."

"Says you." Jayne retorted. From her spot some yards away, River giggled at something one of the boys whispered in her ear. Jayne had to stop himself from running over to punch the boy. "Girl's gonna get drug off somewhere and then w'at?"

Book gave Jayne a sideways look. "Jayne? Is there something you'd like to tell me? You seem awfully concerned with River's flirting habits."

The big man tried his hardest not to blush. "No! Jus' don' want anyone blaming you or me if she goes missin'." He sifted his weight from foot to foot. "I-" Jayne trailed off when he noticed that River and the best looking of the four boys were walking toward him and the Shepard.

"Look." River pulled the boy's hand to make sure he was standing beside her. "Grandfather Shepard and my Jayne meet Blaine."

"Blaine?" Jayne chocked back a laugh. "Your name is Blaine! Ta ma duh, w'at in the gorram hell did you do t' your Mama before you was born?"

Book ignored Jayne. "I'm Shepard Book; the grandfather term is strictly a figure of speech for River." He shook the young man's hand. "This is Jayne."

"My friend." River told Blaine happily. "We like each other, now."

* * *

Jayne just glared at the young man before storming off in a huff. He left the Shepard and Blaine utterly confused; River knew what Jayne was bad about. Book made his excuses and went off to find Jayne. 

Book found Jayne in the cargo bay, lifting weights like there was no tomorrow. Book wasted no time: "River Tam is a very bright and beautiful girl. She's also not all there and she is very much still a child." Jayne looked up at the preacher. "Your feelings for her haven't gone unnoticed; at least not by me." Book was speaking with a calm that Jayne did not like. "If you take sexual advantage of her, you're going to burn in a _very_ _special_level of hell, Jayne. A level they reserve for child molesters and people who talk at the theater." Before Jayne could form a reply and firmly deny having feelings for River, Shepard Book had left the cargo bay and gone back out into the sun.

* * *

Sunday:

On Sunday, there was a wedding. A somewhat surprising wedding for all involved.

Kaylee was fairly certain that she had never been more nervous, not in her whole life. She was getting married, married to a doctor from the Core. It was a dream come true and it was also a dream Kaylee was sure that she's awake from at any moment. Could a poor mechinc from the sticks and a fancy doctor from the Core really work? The thought that Simon was just with Kaylee because there was no one else and that one day he'd grown tired of her, had been a thought that had always been in the back of her mind, at least until he had asked her to marry him.

Things seemed to be coming together now. Staring at herself in her small bedroom mirror, Kaylee couldn't help but smile at herself; she was all dressed up in her long, white, wedding dress and her hair was flowing over her shoulders.

"Well, aren't you a sight." Kaylee smiled at Mal threw the mirror. "Simon's sure to lose his ability for speech."

Kaylee turned around and offered him a large smile. "Thanks, Cap'n." She took a deep breath. "I'm nervous, myself."

"Ain't we all?" Mal paused for a moment and tried to clean some imaginary dust off his black tux. "Heard Simon's gettin' to wear a tux, too. How'd you two pull that off?"

Kaylee shrugged lightly. "Just told Daddy it'd be more classy." Her parents didn't want Simon thinking they were poor trash.

Mal nodded. "Quick question, little Kaylee, you really love Simon and he loves you?" The look on Kaylee's face was all the answer he needed. "Good, cause I'd hate t' kill the doc." He chuckled lightly. "River would kill me."

Kaylee walked over to Mal and gave him a little hug. "I love my captain." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and Mal kissed the top of her head. "You'll see, everything will work out just fine, Cap'n."

Mal thought about Friday and Inara, about Zoe and Wash and their son, about Simon and Kaylee getting married, about everything. People sure did love to break his rules and maybe, in the end, that was all right.

* * *

River tied her big brother's tie with quick moments and grace. It was the biggest day of his life and she didn't want him looking like an idiot. "Don't fall." She told him with a little smile and a hug. "You'll be fine." 

"I feel like I might be sick." Simon responded.

From his corner, Wash laughed and handed little Rex the pillow for the rings.

"Don't feel too bad, Doctor, at least you aren't wearing brown." Mal laughed as he walked past the siblings. He spotted Inara, all dressed in a beautiful blue and slik dress, come walking into the tiny room in the front of the church. "Inara." Mal's eyes locked on hers. "Hi."

"Hello, Mal." Inara gave Mal her best smile before looking over at Simon. "You look very handsome, Simon. I've come for River."

"Starting soon!" River gave Simon a quick kiss before bouncing out of the room. Inara shared one last look with Mal before following River out.

* * *

The wedding of Kaylee and Simon was held inside the old wooden church at five o'clock on the Sunday evening. In the front of the church, Simon stood with Shepard Book and in the back, the crew of Serenity prepared to take their walks down the aisle. 

Zoe held a sleeping Rex and Wash held the rings, trying to remember how he had told Rex they all went. Inara and Mal quietly talked in a corner, and every now and again someone would hear one of them laugh or see a blush. River danced around with her flowers, quietly singing to herself; Jayne was notably staying as far away from her as he could. And little Kaylee was nervously holding her father's hand.

Out front someone began playing the church piano. Wash offered Zoe is arm and the two began their walk down the aisle. River gave Jayne a sideways glance before taking his sweaty arm; she practically skipped down the aisle, as he marched gruffly down it. Mal and Inara were next, he offered her his arm and she took it with a secret smile. Then, it was Kaylee's turn. She ended up practically dragging her father down the aisle.

Once everyone was in place, Book began. "Friends, Family, and God, we come together today to join Simon Tam and Kaywinnet Lee Frye in holy matrimony. Now, I have had the pleasure of watching these two grow from strangers to friends to much more and I must say it's been an emotional ride for all of us." Book let out a small laugh. "I think we all remember the week Kaylee refused to speak to Simon because he unknowing insulted her favorite childhood story. And we all remember the three days that Simon was annoyed that Kaylee had spent all night in the engine room instead of with him." A few members of the crew laughed at the memories.

"But, all that is over now. Young love often has fruitless fights and these two were not immune to it. However, now they are getting married and I think we can all agree it's about time. So," Book looked over to Simon. "if you'll repeat after me. I, Simon Tam,"

"I Simon Tam…."

* * *

The wedding of Kaylee Frye…or rather, Tam and Simon Tam was considered to be one of the best the town had ever seen. It was agreed that the whole wedding party was damn pretty to boot. After the wedding, the town threw a party in the town square. The whole place was filled with tables, tents, foods, and even a place set aside for dancing. 

Kaylee, still beeming, grabbed Simon with one hand and River with the other, and began reintrouducting them to everyone as her husband and her mei-mei. Simon was having a hard time remembering everyone's name, but with a little help from his little sister and his new wife, he was doing fairly well.

Meanwhile, Mal had his arm around Inara's shoulder sat at a table with Book, Zoe, Wash, and baby Rex. The small group was laughing, smiling, and talking. They all looked content and shiny. Jayne was notably all alone at other table, watching River out of the corner of one of his eyes.

For hours, the party raged on. At the end of the night, Simon and Kaylee headed to the town hotel and the honeymoon suite. A few minutes later, Zoe and Wash headed back to Serenity, baby Rex sleeping in Zoe's arms. That just left Book, Mal, Inara, River, and Jayne.

Jayne watched the four of them talking and laughing; Zoe and Wash had taken Rex to bed and it was getting late. This led Jayne to think that he could innocently suggest walking River back to Serenity, seeing as she was just eighteen, a child really. 'Course thinking of River as a child just made Jayne feel guilty and dirty. So, he put a stop to that and decided that _young woman _shouldn't walk home alone. Yeah, that sounded better.

"Jayne, finally joining the party." That was Mal. He was giving Jayne a knowing smile and for a moment Jayne thought he was caught. Mal would throw him off Serenity for sure. "Or are just sad 'cause they don' invite whores to weddings."

"Mal!" Inara gave him a pointed glare.

From across the table, Book and River shared an amused look. And it was Book who spoke next: "Oh, I'm sure Jayne's just been enjoying the fine food Kaylee's family prepared."

Mal didn't look so sure and Jayne found himself shifting uncomfortably under the captain's eyes.

"Tired." Everyone turned to River, who had suddenly spoken up in that little girl voice of hers.

Jayne opened his mouth, but Inara beat him to it: "It is getting late, isn't it, sweetie?" Inara stood from the table. "I'll bring you home."

Book stood next. "Oh, I'm feeling a mite tired myself. I think I'll join you ladies."

Jayne tried again, but this time Mal beat him to it: "Yeah, I could turn in, myself. All this excitement makes a man wish for his bed."

And suddenly, before Jayne even knew what was happening, the four people were headed back to Serenity, without him. No one even seemed to notice that he wasn't walking with them. Jayne stared after them, Mal holding Inara close and Book holding River's hand, the two seemingly helping each other over the rocks in the dark.

Jayne wished more then anything that he was holding River's hand instead of Book. Watching them go, Jayne couldn't help but shake his head. The more things change, the more things stay the same. He had gone and fallen for the crazy girl. She made him twitchy, but for different reasons now. Well, if everyone else could get their happy endings, he could too. Even if he had to wait a while, Jayne was that come the end of his life, he'd have River beside him.

-Fin-

Translations:

Ta ma duh!"F me blind!"

BEE-jway."Shut up."

Oh, juh jen sh guh kwai luh duh jean-jan…"Oh, this is a happy development..."

dong ma? "understand?"

mei-mei "little sister"

gos se"crap"

bao bay"sweetheart"

Swai"cute"

A/N 2: So ends the three part 'The More Things Change' series. I know what you're thinking: 'What about River and Jayne?' Well, that will all be explained in 'Counting, Dancing, and Courting' (working title), a one shot that focuses just on Jayne, River, and Jayne's growing feelings for her and her feelings for him. Look for it sometime within the next two weeks.


End file.
